La princesse inaccessible
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré Curse of the Black Pearl. Le jeune Will cherche à apercevoir la dame de ses pensées Ecrit pour la communauté 10 Choix sur le thème Palais


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou, voici une petite histoire sur Will & Liz pour une fois, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**La princesse inaccessible**

Au milieu de la foule rassemblée en ce jour de marché à Port Royal, William Turner se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir passer la calèche du Gouverneur Swann. Ce faisant, il s'appuya sur un homme qui lui adressa un regard peu amène mais le jeune apprenti n'y prit pas garde. Au bout de la place encombrée venait d'apparaitre l'équipage du Gouverneur et de sa fille. Will se hissa un peu plus alors que l'équipage arrivait à sa hauteur mais l'homme placé devant lui se déplaça brusquement et lui boucha la vue. Will réprima de justesse un grognement : lui qui avait insisté auprès de Maitre Brown pour qu'il l'envoie faire une course justement à cette heure dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir voyait maintenant ses espoirs réduits à néant par le dos d'un rude matelot !

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes et jeta un coup d'œil à la calèche que la foule amassée ralentissait, obligeant les chevaux à aller au pas. S'il courrait, peut-être pourrait-il arriver devant la maison du Gouverneur avant l'équipage ! Sans plus réfléchir, Will s'élança. Le cœur battant à l'idée de l'apercevoir, il bouscula une femme et lui adressa un geste d'excuse sans même interrompre sa course dans les ruelles étroites de la petite ville portuaire.

Hors d'haleine, le jeune homme arriva juste à temps pour apercevoir le bout de son jupon vert tandis qu'elle sortait de la voiture pour rejoindre le groupe qui les attendait visiblement devant la demeure. Un sourire niais d'amoureux aux lèvres, Will fixa le profil délicat de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle posait sa main fine sur celle, gantée, du laquais qui l'aidait à sortir de la calèche.

Le cœur de Will fit une nouvelle embardée et il suivit des yeux les mouvements de ses lèvres pleines alors qu'elle remerciait le domestique. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le groupe, un sourire aux lèvres et Will la fixa, le cœur battant la chamade comme toujours lorsqu'il avait la chance d'apercevoir celle qui hantait ses rêves depuis leur rencontre, quatre ans plus tôt.

Comme si le simple fait d'avoir évoqué en pensée cette dernière avait attiré l'attention de la jeune fille sur lui, elle tourna le visage dans sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres. Fasciné, Will suivit des yeux le mouvement de ses cheveux aux élégantes anglaises et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle lui faisait signe d'approcher.

Une boule dans l'estomac, Will s'avança lentement tandis qu'elle faisait de même, gênée dans sa progression par ses opulentes jupes de satin vert. Derrière elle, son père se retourna à son tour tandis que Will rougissait, ému de la chance qui lui était donnée de l'approcher d'aussi près. Pendant une fraction de seconde il songea à la course qui l'avait sans doute laissé échevelé et en sueur puis elle sourit.

« William quel plaisir de vous voir.

- Mademoiselle Swann, » balbutia t'il.

Un sourire franc lui répondit et la jeune fille le reprit.

« Elizabeth, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise Will ? »

Will cherchait une réponse adéquate lorsque le père d'Elizabeth les rejoignit.

« Elizabeth que fais-tu donc ? »

La jeune fille détourna un instant le regard pour lui répondre.

« Père, c'est Will, William Turner. »

Will sourit gauchement au père de sa belle tandis que ce dernier le toisait avec impatience.

« Bonjour William, Elizabeth nous t'attendons tous, dépêche-toi. Du reste ce jeune homme a surement une course à faire pour son maitre et tu le mets en retard avec tes bavardages. »Déclara le Gouverneur d'un ton éloquent.

Will avala sa salive mais n'osa pas répliquer tandis qu'Elizabeth affichait une moue mécontente et se tournait vers lui.

« Pardon de vous avoir mis en retard Maitre Turner, passez une bonne journée. »

Le Gouverneur jeta un coup d'œil gêné envers ceux qui les attendait et qui faisaient partie de la haute société de Port Royal et gourmanda sa fille.

« Allons, dépêche-toi à présent. »

Incapable de répondre, Will suivit des yeux sa robe somptueuse tandis qu'elle s'éloignait au bras de son père pour rejoindre son palais, telle une princesse inaccessible dont il savait ne jamais devenir le prince, lui, le simple apprenti forgeron.


End file.
